brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/11 June 2017
06:53 gello 06:53 how ARR you? 06:56 Great thanks, my eye isn't hurting or watering anymore 06:56 Yourself? 06:57 gello 06:57 When I went to the optician with eye problems yesterday, he frightened me by saying "yes, there is a lot of damage to the right eye" 06:58 Luckily it was just minor scratches that will heal in a few days 06:58 Hi 06:58 he told me to keep an eye on it (laugh) 06:59 its me the loud house fan 101 06:59 ik 07:00 Don't remember me 07:00 ? 07:00 guess is no its the loud house fan 101 07:01 Main browser crashed, back in a sec 07:01 what 07:01 that bad 07:01 No 07:03 that is awesome 07:04 song is awesome 07:04 hi 07:05 only 2 username in lego live chat 07:06 mean 3 username 07:07 gello 07:07 Internet is playing up today 07:08 hi 07:08 loser 07:08 It's as if someone is hijacking our connection, this morning, we shut every thing other than the device we were using down and it was still as bad 07:08 what 07:08 What did you just call us? 07:08 loser 07:08 It's as if someone is hijacking our connection, this morning, we shut every thing other than the device we were using down and it was still as bad 07:08 what 07:08 What did you just call us? 07:09 or me 07:09 nothing 07:09 It looks that way 07:09 (sarcasm) 07:09 im sorry 07:09 ok 07:12 what 07:13 you talk about 07:13 dadaw 07:13 ? 07:13 It's a riddle 07:13 ok 07:14 B U N S E N 07:14 BUNSEN IS A BEAST 07:14 sorry I am into that show now xd 07:15 I am into the loud house not Bunsen is a beast 07:15 ik 07:16 say you what 07:18 the loud house better rick and morty 07:18 imo Rick and Morty is better, but its not for kids 07:18 ok 07:19 don't care 07:20 the loud house for all ages 07:21 ik 07:21 what 07:21 ...................... 07:21 IK=I Know 07:22 lav pm 07:22 the loud house getting movie 2020 07:22 May I ask, what is your first language? @JEeferson, you seem to be having problems understanding us 07:23 @dadaw I can't see it, try resending it please 07:23 what 07:23 I know no 07:24 That doesn't make sense 07:24 i know 07:24 make no sense 07:26 what movie the loud house movie 07:26 ok stop say 07:26 What? 07:26 nothing 07:27 the Loud House Movie 07:27 ok 07:29 If you need help phrasing things, just say 07:32 I want you help 07:35 I don't want you help 07:36 That's fine 07:36 why because not make no sense 07:36 I make no sense? 07:36 kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk 07:37 that so fuunny 07:37 I'll have you know that I excel at English, and that it is my naïve language 07:37 A lot of what you're saying makes no sense in English, are you using Google translate 07:37 ? 07:37 And by the way, if you make one more remark like that you will be kicked (your first chat warning) 07:38 banned me I don't care about this live chat banned forever 07:39 I said nothing about banning, a kick is a light warning 07:39 And i'd thank you to have less of the attitude, because right now it stinks. 07:40 i don't care about this live chat 07:40 then why are you here? 07:41 because are bored 07:41 I have offered you help, and al you are doing is being extremely rude 07:42 And proving my point, that we do need chat logs after all 07:42 im sorry 07:42 stop talk rude 07:42 be nice 07:43 What? 07:44 I am not being rude 07:44 mean me 07:44 Any other admin would have kicked you long ago 07:44 Listen, you really aren't making sense 07:44 im sorry 07:45 Ok, thank you for apologising 07:45 lets talk normal 07:45 Are you sure you don't want any help with your English? 07:45 no help 07:45 shut up 07:46 dont be rude to someone who offers help 07:46 don't care 07:46 so I dont care about this too 07:46 I gave him twice as many warnings as I should have 07:46 oops 07:46 thats a quote from my dreams 07:46 *dream 07:47 (laugh) 07:47 Welcome back 07:47 im sorrry 07:47 Really? 07:48 Hello there 07:48 Hi 07:49 What's going on? 07:49 Jeff is kicking off at me for some reason 07:49 im sorry stop rude I am play nice ok 07:50 Fine 07:50 I hope you mean it this time 07:50 yep 07:50 My patience is wearing thin 07:50 (happy) 07:50 07:51 im am listing theme song from the loud house 07:51 song is awesome 07:52 i know how to play it on a pinao 07:52 hi dadaw 07:52 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3aeQ3DmKU7A this is cool in my opinion 07:52 awesome 07:52 and correct 07:53 bye bye guys 07:53 Bye 07:53 bye 07:53 later guys 07:57 wb 07:59 I know another song with the name anything goes xd 08:00 Ok 08:00 wb 08:00 wb 08:01 We don't want to get things heated, don't we? 08:02 No 08:07 i miss the good ol' days at Mixels Wiki 08:08 There has never been a good day on there 08:08 (laugh) 08:08 08:08 well there was some 08:09 at the days there everyone there was into minecraft, we felt more like a community back then, the days Sprinkles was active, Graham which had weird dreams like me and we was sharing them 08:09 when MIni was active too and i was giving her Nexo powers for the NK app 08:13 yea 08:15 many people are reacting to my dreams like WTH mostly because what they know/think about me 08:30 Accidentally refreshed 08:35 k 08:37 Do you like the new logo? 08:38 Back 08:39 wb 08:39 Like the logo? 08:39 Yup 08:39 You should have one with Max 08:39 Matau made it with my direction 08:39 I chose classic space because it is one of the first modern minifigure themes 08:40 Yup 08:41 I was driving with my Dad 08:43 Is anyone there? 08:45 Chat froze 08:46 yes, i'm here 08:46 Oh good 08:47 https://9gag.com/gag/a6bv5gL#comment 2017 06 11